Get Back
by fandomsforever99
Summary: Tobias was coping but his moods are going down again after Tris. There has to be someone who could help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First ever fanfiction sorry if it sucks**

**Divergent bit first, Morganville Vampires characters won't be in until later. Hope you enjoy it please leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: all character rights go to Veronica Roth and Rachel Caine, i don't own them I'm just borrowing them for my story:)**

* * *

Tobias/Four POV

It was difficult, I can't lie. It still is.  
I hear it every night, she calls my name, with a sad look on her face.  
I try to run to her but I can never reach before she disappears.  
And I wake up.

I woke up gasping after yet another nightmare, I had them regularly every night since Tris died. There was still a gaping hole in my chest that she took when she left and I wasn't quite sure how to fill it again. Part of me didn't want to recover because it felt unfair to Tris but the other part of my wished I could just go on with my life. Forget. Christina and Zeke were truly the only things that kept me sane half the time now.  
I can't stop blaming myself for what happened to Tris and Uriah because deep down even if I try to convince myself it's not, I know it's all my fault.

I was coping well but it hit me all over again and my moods had been spiralling down, I tried to hide it from Christina and Zeke but sometimes I felt like they both knew me too well and could see right through me.  
The Bureau provided some terrible memories for me which was why I never visited but today I felt like I should I had a feeling today for some reason, I forced myself up to get ready.  
Throwing on some casual jeans and a long-sleeved tight black t-shirt.  
I grabbed a cereal bar and a bottle of water a ran out the door. Suddenly in a rush.

A train was there on time for me to get one straight away, perfect.  
When I got off at my stop at The Bureau I went straight inside my feet leading me along corridor after corridor in a dream-like state.  
Before I knew it I found myself outside the weapons storage place Tris had been in in her final moments.  
I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly. It was of course empty but that's not the image I was seeing in my head right now. Images were flying around in my head so fast I felt light-headed and almost collapsed. I had to fight to push them away.  
It was clear that no one had been in here for a long time probably no one had been here since I was the last time I would guess.  
It seemed right though, that even though her ashes were scattered in the city it felt right that this place should be hers and hers alone.  
Suddenly I felt cold, I shivered, I should probably leave i thought.  
"Tobias!" I heard a voice calling "Tobias are you here?"  
I spun around to face Christina and Zeke. A look of understanding and pity flashed across their faces, I pretended I hadn't seen it.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked unable to make eye contact.  
"We came to visit you and you were gone some people saw you get on the train." Christina explained  
_Dammit! I should have been more careful_ I thought to myself  
"You didn't have to, I'm fine." I lied, still avoiding their gaze  
"You don't look too great, man." Zeke pointed out, "Hey I know it's hard, believe me I'm still recovering but you need to just move on with your life, sometimes bad things happen and we can't do anything about it, we just have to accept it."  
I glanced at their faces, they look concerned.  
"I want to fix it though." Realising how stupid I sounded.  
"Tobias..." Christina sighed, "You know that's not possible right now."  
I knew it wasn't, of course I knew that but I so badly wished there was a way.  
I saw something at the corner of my eye and glanced round, she was there.

A hazy grey Tris stood there looking at me with the same sad look she always wore in my dreams, I definitively was going crazy. I rubbed my eyes and looked back, she was still there.  
Help me, she mouthed. Then she started to fade.  
"Tris!" I screamed, launching myself to where she 'stood' but my arms closed on thin air.  
She was gone.

"What the hell Tobias!" Christina shouted at me.  
I looked up to see Zeke and her standing above me.  
"She was there. Right here." I pointed.  
They gave me the most pained look crossed with a kind of _are you crazy?_ Look.

I fell back, hitting my head of the floor and let the darkness wash over me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Is it okay so far? Should I continue with it? **

**Leave a review to let me know please. Thanks:) **

**Disclaimer- Last time I checked I wasn't Veromica Roth so no I don't own these characters, sadly. So all rights go to Veronica Roth for this chapter.**

* * *

Tobias/Four POV

When I opened my eyes again I was hit by the dazzling bright sun whinging through the window.  
I looked around at my surroundings - the bureau infirmary I realised.  
"The great Tobias awakes." I heard Christina say as she walked to my bedside.  
I went to try and stand up.  
"No, no, no. Don't try to stand up you have a bit of concussion." She warned, putting me back into a lying down position.  
"Okay, doctor." I joked with a weak smile. She slightly smiled back before letting her lips harden into a straight line. She had a serious look on her face.  
"What?" I asked her, letting the smile drop from my face.  
"What happened back there?"  
It all came flooding back to me: the weapons room, her ghost, trying to save her, blacking out.  
"Uh... I d-don't know..." I stammered, unsure of what to say. She raised her eyebrows at me.  
Seriously Tobias that was the best you could do!? I shouted at myself in my head.  
"I don't believe that for a second Tobias, and you know it." She answered seriously.  
"I saw her." I blurted.  
"Tobias..."  
"She was there Christina! She said she needed my help! It was her ghost."  
"Ghosts aren't real." She groaned.  
"And how would you know?" I challenged her.  
"Because I have common sense, that's how."  
"Just because you don't believe in them doesn't mean they aren't real."  
She sighed and pulled a chair over.  
"Okay, think about it. You were upset and tired and you were grieving don't you think that maybe in those circumstances your mind could create an image of her because you were thinking about her so much and it gave you hope, hope that she would be coming back." She pointed out gently  
I saw the sense in what she was saying, of course I did. It was the most logical explanation for it but I couldn't let myself think like that. There had to be a way she could come back.  
"But..." I started to argue.  
"It's time to let go Tobias. You did it before, you can do it again."  
"I can't just forget her Christina!" That's when my emotions took over and the tears began to roll down my cheeks.  
"You don't have to forget, just move on." She told me gently, wiping the tears from my cheeks and wrapping her arms round me to comfort me.  
Christina had hugged me many times as friendly comfort but thinking of Tris just now it just didn't feel right somehow. I disengaged myself and sat back.  
"I want to go back." I declared suddenly without really processing it.  
"What? Where?" She asked looking surprised  
"The weapons room." I replied.  
"Tobias we went over this." She groaned .  
"Just one look."  
"No." She told me firmly.  
"You can't stop me." I argued and as quick as I could I stood and darted from the room.  
Suddenly I understood why Christina didn't want me to stand up. The room started swaying then spinning. I had to keep running.  
Eventually - though out of breath and sweating - I arrived at the weapons room.  
"Tris." I shouted hoarsely "Tris are you here. Show me that you are here."  
I knew I sounded crazy but it was the only way. A few seconds went by before I felt the creating cold spot I had felt on the previous day. I knew it had to be Tris.  
_So my girlfriend is a ghost._ I thought to myself, letting it sink in.  
"There has to be a way to get you back Tris, I promise I will find it." I declared.

Tris POV

Finally! I knew Tobias would find me eventually.  
I was so lonely here, not fully in the world of living yet not fully in the world of the dead either. Stuck right in the middle. I hadn't believed in ghosts in the time I was living, to be fair I hadn't given it much thought but I was surprised to find Tobias believed, but then grief does that sometimes I guess.  
I missed him so much, I missed the warm feel of his arms around me, the feel of his lips against mine.  
I would never feel that again, until maybe he would join me one day - though I doubted it.  
I knew Tobias would try to find some crazy way to bring me back but the truth was I don't believe there is a way. I would probably be here forever.  
"Can't you make yourself appear like last night, please Tris. I need to see you again." Tobias begged.  
It made my heart ache to see how upset he was, but I couldn't show myself, god only knows how much I wanted to but it is only possible at certain times and even then I'm not even sure how it really happens.  
"Please." He pleaded, falling to his knees.  
I knelt next to him, wishing he could somehow see me but I knew he couldn't.  
Christina came running in at that moment.  
"Tobias, come on back to the infirmary you need time to get better."  
He turned his sorrowful face up to look at her then looked away.  
"I'm fine Christina." He said curtly, not looking at her.  
"You're not, and you know it. Tobias you need to accept that she is never coming back and-"  
Tobias cut her off instantly, "Don't you ever say that!" He shouted at her "You don't understand! She is here!"  
"Tobias stop it, Tris isn't here! You are sick."  
"No Christina I really am here!" I screamed, but I knew it was hopeless. She would never hear me and if I couldn't make myself seen or heard to her then she would never believe.  
I walked over and walked right through her. She shivered.  
"Come Tobias, it's freezing in here."  
"No it's not, that's Tris!" He exclaimed.  
"No, it isn't. Now lets go." She told him before walking out.  
"Thanks for trying. I will find a way to save you I know I can. I love you." He whispered, then followed Christina.  
"I love you too." I whisper back, even though he can't here me.  
Tears begin to form in my eyes.  
"Pull yourself together Tris, everything will be okay." I commanded myself.  
I can get through this.


End file.
